In The Past?
by Reading-on-Pointe
Summary: Tessa goes into the past accidentally and meets our favourite shadowhunters, what could go wrong? a little bit of demon attacks, meeting creatures that she thought never existed and falling for some sarcastic, witty, arrogant blue-eyed shadowhunter... thats the perks of being friends with shadowhunters.
1. Chapter 1

In The Past?

Summary- Tessa goes back in time and meets our favourite shadowhunters... What could go wrong, other than demon attacks, meeting strange creatures and having a weird power... Its the perks that come with being friends with shadowhunters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Tessa's POV

I sighed as i got out of the car and looked up at the London sky - grey and dull just like how i was feeling right now. My dad just got a new job promotion, meaning we had to move all the way from America to London leaving all my friends behind, my heart sunk as i thought about them i was going to be the 'New weird girl' but i really wasn't like that I was actually really fun once you got to know me but people are going to most likely to judge me before they even got to know me. I sighed again as that thought crossed by.

'Cheer up,Tessie' said my golden boy of a brother.

Nathaniel aka Nate was the perfect son, always got straight A's, was a champion at sports not to mention his looks straight goldish-brown hair, clear blue eyes, pearly white teeth and a killer smile that for some odd reason all the girls seem to love, whereas i had gotten the boring brown hair and dull grey eyes also i am almost taller than all the guys i've met. how unfair is that?

'Easy for you to say Nate, you'll easily make friends , while I take forever too.'

'Tessie you just need to put yourself out there more and get your nose out of those books, i swear sometimes if i didn't know you i would think those books are your only friends' he said.

' Gee thanks for the encouragement speech, i really appreciate it' letting my voice drip with sarcasm.

Nate just smiled ' Always happy to help'

'whatever' I muttered and rolled my eyes.

'come on guys, lets check out the house aye?' said dad.

The house had a very mysterious air to it and looked like it had come straight out of the Victorian ages - i loved it. As we walked in Nate and i went straight away to find our bedrooms it was an upstairs house so we had to bolt up the stairs with our luggage in hand, which by the way is a lot of work but as i was walking through the corridors i stopped at a particular door it had an engraving on it in what i think was latin? 'Amor verus numquam moritur' (**A/N it means 'true love never dies'**) huh... i wonder what that means,i made it a point to check it out later.

When i opened the door and looked inside what i saw was breath taking, the room had a balcony and the roof was slightly slanting which i thought made it more pretty and and not to mention the fact that it was really big. But suddenly i got this weird feeling like the room was spinning and i actually could feel wind rushing by my ears and it felt like i was falling through the ground i kept trying to grab on to something but my hand always getting nothing and the worst part of it was that i couldn't scream it was like one of those dreams where you try to scream but you can't so i did the only thing i can do- shut my eyes. Abruptly the sensations stopped, i opened one eye expecting to see my room, but no instead i saw a room filled with a few people staring at me with a lot of confusion in their faces, there were two girls - one was very beautiful with shimmery blonde hair, beautiful fair skin, rosebud lips while the one had light brown hair and pretty brown eyes and fair skin. Also there were three guys- there was a ginger with a light dusting of freckles looking tall and lanky, next to him was boy my age i'm guessing sliver hair...eyes and well everything about him was practically silver but had a sort of delicacy about him, the other boy was... UMMMMM ok well HE WAS THE HOTTEST GUY I HAVE EVER SEEN! He had a shock of black hair and dark blue eyes, that anyone would kill to have, his smooth skin was beautiful and his full pouty lips, but then i looked down and saw what they were wearing.. they looked a if they came out of the Victorian period _which i absolutely love_.But where was i?

"Who are you guys and why are you in my house?"

And that's when the silence broke.

"Your house? I can assure you, that this is not your house" said the ginger haired man.

" Who are _we.. _who are _you?" _The gorgeous blue-eyed boy ranted.

" excuse us, but you were the one who just appeared out of know where, are you a warlock? or perhaps a fair folk?" the pretty brown hair lady questioned

um. was it just me or did she just say warlock and fair folk? i was still just staring at these strange beautiful people, i was still in shock also i am pretty sure i looked like a deer in head lights.

"Charlotte don't you think it would be best if we questioned one at a time not all at once?" The silvery boy said, he had this sort of calmness about him.

Charlotte looked a little flushed after he said that " Oh my, forgive me for being so rude but we would all like to know who you are and what have you come from"

" Also,what exactly are you wearing?" said the Blondie.

i decided to answer the one named Charlotte because she seemed like the only sensible one - except for Silver.. _hmmm i like that, thats gonna be my nickname for him :)_

" I am Theresa, but call me Tessa, and well i don't understand what you mean about _where i came from,_ aren't we all in London?"

For some reason i looked down at what they were wearing again and I couldn't get the thought out of my head _What are hey wearing?_

_"Erm.. what the hell are you guys wearing?"_ I blurted out, they looked so old fashion it was like someone from the 1800s would wear.

Simultaneously they looked down at what i was wearing- black skinny jeans and i tight grey 3 quarter top and grey ballet flats.

The blue-eyes boy just raised an eye brow

Charlotte and the ginger haired man just looked at me with wide eyes.

Blondie actually looked interested

and Silver just looked at me with confusion

" We are obviously wearing clothes" replied Bluey _.. ohh that's catchy._

I rolled my eyes " No shit sherlock but style is _that?"_

He raised both his eye brows and smirked at me but said nothing. Suddenly something crossed my mind _Their clothes.. their voices ... how they spoke._

" What year are we in?" I asked shakily

They all shared a look.

"1876"

" I'm being serious"

"so am I"

Thats when it fully hit me. Im not in 2013 anymore. Im in London,1876.

I staggered back a little. Charlotte came forward.

" Don't touch me"

With that she slowly backed away a if trying not to scare me.

" I can't be here, oh shit, i have to get back" I started rambling

" Okay, we will help you get back to your home, where is it situated?"

I stared at her in disbelief, How can they not tell I'm from here as in 1876, I gave a little scream of frustration

" I am not from here i am from 2013! in the future"

They all looked shocked.

suddenly my head started spinning and I could see black dots, the last thing I saw before I blacked out were a pair of blue eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far... please review and tell me if you liked it or didn't**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!  
I just wanted to say Thank you to the people who reviewed, it means alot :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

i gasped as i woke up and started coughing, i could taste something metallic in my mouth, as i sat up i looked around my vision was sort of blurry, i blinked a couple of times. I looked around the room, it was fairly simple a bed, a small wooden wardrobe, vanity table, there was also a window blowing in fresh air. i got up and found my legs were shaky, as i walked up towards it something was nagging at the back of my mind telling me not to go there... _oh shut up inner me._

I poked my head out the window sill and took a deep breath and looked down, I felt my eyes go wide, _so it wasn't just a dream, _everything looked so old but looked so beautiful at the same time.

As i backed away from the window I heard the door open.

"Tessa! what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice say to me.

I turned and saw who it was. Charlotte.

" relax, i was just looking out the window," I don't know how I was being so calm telling her to relax when I'm the one freaking out inside.

She just gave me a look but I didn't care, I needed answers and I needed them now.

" ok so lemme get this straight... were are in 1876, London and I have somehow time travelled to the past?" She nodded.

" But how, how is this even possible?" I breathed out.

" Tessa I'm sorry be we don't know right now but do not worry we have a friend coming over he will be able to tell us," she said.

I nodded but I was still confused "How come he can tell us?"

"Tessa don't worry, we will everything when he comes," she said, I could tell from he tone that she didn't really want me asking anymore questions.

I nodded and looked around once more mostly to avoid Charlotte's gaze, I gasped as I spotted my suit case and ran over there- i didn't realize it came with me.

"Tessa is everything ok?" asked Charlotte worriedly.

"Yes Charlotte I'm fine thanks," I said " Uh Charlotte? is there anywhere I can clean up?"

"Oh yes of course, I'll just call Sophie to run you a bath,"

" run me a-" _Oh riiighht they didn't have showers _" Uhh of course, thank you"

"It isn't a bother" she smiled

After she left to go find Sophie who apparently is their servant/maid person I sank down on the bed I kept wondering who was their friend and how can he give me the answers that I'm looking for?

I looked up as i heard the door creaked open and in came a very pretty girl -she looks very petite and delicate, she must be Sophie.

"Good morning miss, Charlotte told me to come in and prepare a bath for you?"

she asked

"please,don't call me miss, call me Tessa, and yes please do prepare the bath... I really do need a bath, my hair is getting disgusting" I muttered the last part to myself. I was about to step forward when I saw her whole face, I had to blink a couple times to see if my vision wasn't messed up, she had a scar on the left side of her face (**A/N i don't know if it was right or left**) running from the corner of her mouth to her temple, even though it scarred her i still thought she was very pretty, but I felt sorry for her. She turned around to face me as if she could feel me staring at her but said nothing of it except telling me that the bath was ready and it was warm.

"Thank you Sophie" I really appreciated it, maybe because back in 2013 you could hardly ask anyone for a favor without being asked something in return, though i knew Charlotte had asked her before hand.

" It's fine mi- Tessa" She remembered quickly.

By the time i finished my bath and scrubbed all of the dirt from my body and hair my fingers were all pruney.

Sophie had waited till i finished getting ready to dress me, but i insisted that i dress myself, I took out a cream colored shorts and a black tank top with some flip flops -well it wasn't like I was going to visit the Queen and brushed out my hair, put on some lip balm and some eyeliner.

Sophie looked at my outfit " how can you not feel exposed?"

I shrugged " You adapt to the fashion changes"

she nodded " Now come on we must get a move on if you want to be in time for breakfast and meet everyone,"

"Alright" I thought about everyone I had seen before, I only know Charlotte by her first name- but the others i didn't- Silver, Blondie, Ginger and Gorgeous . My heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him _No Tessa, you don't fall for guys like that _my mind kept telling me but my heart was saying otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took long to update, thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. **

* * *

As we were walking down through the winding corridors my head was trying to memorize the way we were walking. It was a huge place with so many rooms though it seemed empty. Suddenly Sophie took a sharp left and stopped at big door, she pushed it open. Inside was very neat, it simply consisted of a large wooden table and some wooden chairs, some paintings but thats about it.

The five people who were engaged in a light conversation, well as light as it could get with the guy with blue eyes flailing his arms around in a way that made him look kinda cute _No _I shook my head to clear that thought. As soon as they heard the door open theysharply turned their heads towards us.

" Ah Tessa, you are here" Charlotte said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

" Of course I would come, I was starting to get hungry," I said jokingly but in truth i was actually pretty hungry.

"Oh yes, yes! Sophie if you don't mind could you please get Tessa a bowl of soup?"  
Sophie nodded and went out another door way I didn't notice.

Although I had noticed the stares the others were giving me. " Come along Tessa you must meet the others,"  
" Alright, this is Henry, my husband," she pointed to the ginger haired man who smiled and said hello. " This is Jessamine and Jem," Jessamine gave me a disinterested look and just turn her face the other way. _Bitch. _But Jem on the other hand gave me a warm hearted smile and actually got up and shook my hand "It's nice to meet you,"

I gave him a wide smile "Thanks, you too," I said politely, just cause i was a bit rude to them early doesn't mean i don't any manners.

Charlotte moved on the blue-eyed boy, " And this is-"

" Herondale, it's a pleasure to meet you" He smirked as his eyes ran up and down my body. _Huh, so i guess it doesn't really matter what time period boys will never change. _Suddenly i just remembered how he said his name,Will Will Herondale.

I started giggling. Everybody looked at me like i was crazy- well except Jem who looked at me with pure curiosity.

" Sorry it's just the way Will introduced himself, like James Bond. Bond.

They just started at me. I mentally face palmed myself. Ughh they don't know who the hell James Bond is.

" Uhh sorry 'bout that, umm I just remembered something..." I trailed off not really knowing how to explain that.

" So who is this James Bond?" asked Charlotte, probably just clear out the awkwardness i created, _I'm not crazy i swear!_

"He's... ermm a secret agent?" It came out as a question.

"What's a secret agent?" Jem asked.

"Um.. A person who spies for their country, i think," I recalled my little information on spies.

They all nodded satisfied with the answer, except Will who just smirked as always but still my heart skipped a beat at that smirk and Jessamine who gave my the biggest dirty.

" Uh. What's your problem?" I said with attitude.

I directed my question at Jessamine but of course everyone looked, she looked a bit shocked but got over it quickly.

" I do not have a problem, but i could ask you the same thing _warlock," _She spat.

Charlotte gasped " Jessamine!"

" What the hell do you mean warlock!? are you retarded? There's no such thing a warlocks," Well its confirmed she's crazy.

I expected everyone to laugh at her and tell her to stop behaving so childishly, but instead they all looked at me with.. Pity? concern? i couldn't tell. Even Jessamine looked a bit regretful but more offended by what I said.

"Tessa, we are not who you think we are.." Charlotte said a bit nervous.

" Charlotte maybe not-"

" No Henry she needs to know."

What on earth are they talking about?

Just as Charlotte was going to say something a handsome man strolled in, when he saw me he raised his eyebrow, "Well, well who do we have here?" Said the man with a slight british accent though not as noticeable as the others. As I peered closer at the man I recognized him with his half asian and half european looks. It was Magnus Bane. When I was in America my family and I had lived in Brooklyn and Magnus would always through the biggest parties, though I wasn't allowed to go because my dad said it would be filled with druggies and strange people, and there were rumors going around saying that he was gay because he was always seen with some hot black haired and blue-eyed boy who strangely resembled Will.

" Magnus? Magnus Bane? I know you don't know me but I know you through you're parties. What are you doing here?"

Magnus stared at me quizzically "You're right I don't know you. What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here."

"No you live in Brooklyn, America. Charlotte do you think he could've come from the future as well?" I looked over at Charlotte, she looked back at me with wide eyes.

" Tessa, I am sorry but Magnus lives here, not in the future,"

"But thats impossible... if he lived here then how was he is in Brooklyn?"

If he is alive here then-

" Holy Shit. Holy Shit. What the Fuck are you?" I stared at Magnus like he was a monster.

He took a step forward. I took a step back.

" Miss...?" He looked at Charlotte for my name.

" Grey."

" Miss Grey, I need you to calm down. We will explain everything."

I took a deep breathe and ran my hand through my hair.

I nodded " Okay."

I looked at everyone in the room. I finally stopped at Will, when he noticed me looking he smiled. Not a smirk, a real smile. My cheeks felt warm, when he saw my cheeks his smile grew. I looked anywhere else but him.

" Tessa Magnus is a Warlock. And we are Shadowhunters."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. **

* * *

i started giggling which soon led to full blown laughter but even to me it sounded a bit hysterical. I saw Charlotte glance nervously at Henry.

I pretended to wipe a tear " Oh you guys! you guys crack me up, who knew people from the past could be so funny,"

"Tessa we are being serious," Jem said seriously. My laughter died down, I knew Jem wouldn't lie to me, even though I had just met the guy.

I ran my eyes up and down Magnus, I stopped at his eyes. Oh Gosh. They were yellow and where his pupil was meant to be was a slit like a cats, how I hadn't noticed this earlier amazes me.

" Oh my Gosh, OhmyGod ! You're you're eyes!"

Magnus rolled his eyes at me " Yes I know my eyes are gorgeous but no need to stare and point,"

" Excuse me did you just roll you're eyes at me? And no you're eyes aren't gorgeous ok?"

Well in all honesty they looked pretty damn good but was I ever going to admit that to him? no i don't think so.

Will let out a bark of laughter...*cue melting insides*

"Oh Tessa he did, and what exactly are you going to do about it?" Will gave me his signature smirk.

I shot him a glare. His smirk got bigger.

" Ok Tessa, well for one everyone absolutely loves my eyes." As he said that I could just detect a hint of bitterness and sarcasm.

" And yes Will is right, I did roll my eyes at you" Magnus said, amusement in his eyes. But before I could retort Charlotte cut me off.

"Magnus not now," She gave him a pointed look, he just pouted in return. She turned to me " Tessa I hope you believe us now," She said seriously.

" But this is just so unbelievable and by the way what is a shadowhunter?" I don't know if I wanted to know the answer to this but I had to ask, I didn't know how ill react to the answer that they are about t give me. I'm still in shock over the fact that Magnus is a Warlock, and it hasn't fully hit me yet. Oh well.

( Fast forward a few minutes )

Wow. Just Wow.

Ok so I know for a fact that tomorrow I am going to be freaking out. Well there are people who are shadowhunter's who kill demons- which by the way exist. And there are Fairies, Werewolves and Vampires... ok so maybe I don't mind the last two, you can't blame me for wondering if they look like Jacob and the Cullens.

"Ok, so you guys are some supernatural hunters that hunt demons," They nodded. I turned to Magnus. " And your a Warlock," He nodded.

"But that doesn't explain why I'm here."

They all shared a look.

"Tessa we think that you might be a Warlock too." Magnus stated.

My heart stopped beating.

"How?" I whispered

"Tessa, only a Warlock can travel like how you did it's or maybe a Portal was in that room but its a very small chance."

"I-I don't see how I could be a Warlock, I'am completely ordinary." And it was true I did everything the average teenager did- well maybe I stayed at home a bit more, read 'A tale of two cities' more than once. But still I am completely normal.

"Tessa we aren't very certain on this, maybe you might be a mundane with Sight." Charlotte shrugged "Or you could be a Warlock, but seeing as we are not certain we have called the Silent Brothers."

"Who are the Silent Brothers?" They sounded creepy.

Will laughed " The Silent Brothers are shadowhunters but they mutated themselves all in the name of knowledge," He said cryptically but with a gleam in his eyes.

I felt my eyes widen. _Mutated...how?_

"Will," Said Charlotte warningly, he just smirked. "Well, don't worry about it now Tessa, when they come they will explain."

"Alright I guess," I relented.

"Good, now come on, lets eat."

I looked around the table and the only seat available was next to Will. _Oh Joy. _

I cautiously sat down next to him as if he was infected with a disease and sat as far away from him as I could.

"Oh come now, you know I'm not infected with some horrible disease that Will kill you in an instant, you can get a little closer," He smirked.

"Ha ha, no thanks, I'm good over here," I said a little bit awkwardly, well I never said I was a professional at talking to boys- Very good looking boys at that.

"So, Tessa what does the future look like?" Said Jem, looking as cute as ever. But before I could reply Will stepped in.

"Well Jem if you look at what she's wearing you might get an idea, I see strumpets and intoxicated men everywhere,not that I'm complaining." He shot me a smirk.

Jem was shaking his head in disappointment, probably at his friends forwardness to say something like that.

"Well too bad you'll never get to see that, seeing as you're never going to make to the future anyways," I said acidly, just because I wasn't good at talking to boys didn't mean I wasn't good at owning assholes.

Will's eyes widened fractionally before coming into a scowl.

Just then Sophie came in " Charlotte Brother Enoch has arrived,"

Was it me or did she look a bit shaky? Suddenly Will's good mood came back and he smiled at me- a smile full of menace.

* * *

**Please Read and Review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Sorry for taking ages to update... blame school **

**Also I just wanted to let everyone know that this is a AU story so if Tessa is acting a little strange it's because she wasn't from the 1800s where everyone had to act politely. **

* * *

Chapter 5

I was still looking at Will when Charlotte called me over.

"Tessa I am going to need you to be a... bit open minded when it comes to Brother Enoch, they are Shadowhunters but different to us and look a tad bit different to us. So Tessa all I am asking is for you too keep an open mind," She pleaded with me.

I nodded..._Jeez how different could they be? I mean I did see a freakin' warlock. _

She sighed obviously pleased with my response "Brother Enoch is waiting for us upstairs."

"Wait! I'm coming too." Will scrambled to his feet in a hurry rather gracefully.

Charlotte looked at him disapprovingly "I think you should not, you know what the Brothers think of you."

Will waved a hand dismissively "Charlotte, do you really think that I care about what the Silent Brothers think of me?"

She gave him a withering look "If you must." she spun on her heel and walked out, beckoning us to follow.

I started to follow with Will in tow. I turned to him "Tell me, why exactly do you need to come?"

"Well when you faint again- which you will, I will be there to catch you again, really I'm just being a gentlemen no need to thank me." He grinned.

I scoffed "Ahem you being a gentlemen, for the little I have been I haven't seen you once act very gentlemanly."

Will raised an eyebrow "Hmm I just might have to show you just how gentlemanly I can be."

"Right sure sure." I turned my face away so he couldn't see my smile.

As Charlotte reached the top of the stairs she turned to us "I shall first go in, I will call you in once I have spoke to Brother Enoch." She didn't wait for us to reply. I could hear her talking but it was muffled by the wooden door, I couldn't hear the guy who I was meant to meet_...Hmm he must be old. _

I gave up on trying to hear what they were saying. I looked at Will and to my surprise he was staring at me, slowly I reached up and touched my cheeks.

" Umm do I have anything on my face?" I asked cautiously, if I did, well damn thats got to be really embarrassing on my part.

He got that cocky smirk on again " I don't know, do you?" Before I could say anything he stepped forward and with the pad of his thumb he slowly wiped there. Forget 'Fifty shades of Grey' my face must've been 100 shades of red, I swear I was going to have a heart attack any moment now. He looked down at his thumb "Just a little bread crumb." He whispered.

Suddenly the door burst open with Charlotte standing in the door way. Will instantly sprang apart, I hadn't realized on how close we were standing but it was close enough for me to feel his body heat which I now missed.

"Tessa, Brother Enoch is ready to see you." She said with a ghost of a smile as if she knew what was going on with me and Will.

As soon as I thought that I mentally face palmed myself- Nothing was going on with Will and I.

_Yeah right other than the fact that Will was basically flirting with you. -_**_My inner self said_**

_He was not flirting with me. _

_Are you really that dense? _

_Hey! I am not dense _

_"_Tessa? are you alright, you look a little uncomfortable." Charlotte said worriedly

"Uh no I'm alright thanks Charlotte," _I can't believe I was actually arguing with myself... Great I'm starting to go mad now. _

I stepped inside and the first thing I saw was a person, his back was faced towards me but as I started to go towards him he suddenly turned. I could barely hear Will come up behind me but I was too horrified to even care. This man.._thing _was covered in what looked like a heavy robe with some designs on the sleeve- the color of dried blood, his head was bald it was so white and he didn't have any eyes just two indents where his eyes should've been and his skin looked thin and pale but it was marked with the same marks- I noticed - Will and the rest of the Shadowhunters have.

I tried to say something but I couldn't. Thankfully Charlotte stepped in "Tessa, Brother Enoch has come to help us to... well identify what exactly you are."

I just nodded stiffly, I will not give Will the satisfaction of seeing me faint again _act gentlemanly my foot. _

**Tessa you have nothing to be afraid of. **

I looked around wildly who was that talking? was it Brother Enoch?

**Yes Tessa. **

_Ok I am not going to faint _I had to chant to myself otherwise I was pretty sure I was going to faint.

" Brother Enoch do you think you can help us with Tessa?"

**Yes. I need her to lie down. **

I hesitated before doing so- you never know what a man like that could do especially with his looks.

**Tessa I need you to close you're eyes and focus on something about you're childhood. **

Before I closed my eyes I quickly looked at Will he saw me look and gave me a real encouraging smile which turned my insides into mush.

When I closed my eyes I pictured my family this time including my mum who died in a car accident when I was about 14. We were all in a park and and I remembered wanting to feed the ducks by the pond because I loved ducks when I was younger, so we all went and I remember being so happy like we were in a bubble where nobody could destroy this happiness...

**Tessa you may open you're eyes. It may take sometime to gather all the information on what you are, but it is certain you are no mundane. **

* * *

**please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I haven't had any inspiration but I've got some ideas now and I'm going to try and update more regularly! **

**Anyway here's Chapter 6, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

I felt like a zombie after what Brother Enoch told me- I mean who wouldn't? How was that even possible? I am a human if I was something other than a human, wouldn't I have some sort of sign showing I'm a magical being? Like Magnus and his awesome eyes?

Brother Enoch wanted to speak to Charlotte privately. Once I got out of bed I could practically feel Will's gaze on me but I didn't really want to deal with him right now.

I got up mechanically and walked out the door but I made the mistake of not asking Charlotte for directions or asking Sophie. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"You know are the first girl I've seen to cuss in front of a man's presence and believe me when I say I've seen a lot of girls." Will said coming up behind me.

"First off I didn't even know you were here and I don't do it all the time... besides you're hardly a man." I mumbled looking at the floor, I didn't dare look in his eyes cause one look and I knew I would be blushing madly.

He shrugged it off, but I could tell his was grinning " I take it you're lost?"

My head snapped up, was it that obvious?

"Nope."I said casually.

"Oh really? then you wouldn't mind showing me where your room is?" He smirked.

"S-sure thing," I said tying to show him that I was really confident on where I was going when actually I had no clue where I was going- but he didn't know that did he?

I turned to the right, not a second later Will grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the other direction. "Wrong way."

"Hey! where are you taking me?! you can let go off my hand you know." Like that did any good.

"I'm going to show you around the institute, can't let you getting lost in the middle of the night now, can we."

"Thank you." I mumbled quietly, afraid if I spoke too loudly he would hear me.

"What was that? Im sorry but you're going to speak louder."

I glared at him and gritted my teeth "Thank you."

Will looked amused, he made a big show of cupping his ear and leaning closer to me. "I can't hear y-"

"Take it or leave it, I'm not repeating myself."

He just laughed. I was aware that he was still holding my wrist

"You can let go of my hand now." I said but not really wanting him too.

"As you wish m'lady." He put on a posh voice though I could've sworn he looked a little bit disappointed but did as I asked, I instantly felt colder.

Will showed me everything in the house from the kitchen to the you-don't-want-to-go-in-there-unless-you-want-you' re-head-chopped-off rooms.

Finally I was able to go to my room which I mentally memorized so I wouldn't have to ask anyone. As I got changed into my pajamas I noticed my ipod. I plugged in the earphones and waited to see what song came up. It was _Fix you _by _Coldplay. _

_"Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones _

_and I will try and fix you..." _

It was a nice song and I expected to fall asleep listening to it but for some reason I was restless and changed the song to _For your entertainment _by_ Adam Lambert. _

_Hell yah! _

"_So hot. Out the box_

_ Can you pick up the pace turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained. _

_Push the limit are you in it baby don't be afraid..." _

And thats when I had my little jam session. It was actually pretty fun until i did a clumsy turn and tumbled against some dresser which knocked over quite a few things and made a huge noise. I'll probably end up with a bruise tomorrow but whatever.

5 seconds later someone knocked on my door. "Tessa are you alright? May I come in?"

It was Jem. "Sure Jem come on in. By the way I'm fine."

Jem hesitantly opened the door as if he was expecting something to jump out at him.

"Tessa I'm sorry to disturb you but I heard a noise and-" He broke off and suddenly started blushing.

"Uhh Jem are you alright?" I said as I looked around the room to see what had caused his blushing. Nothing caught my eye so when I turned back towards him to ask him what was making him blush and found he wasn't looking at me, he was looking anywhere _but _me. I looked down and saw what I was wearing some shorts that came to a little higher than mid-thigh and an over sized T-shirt that almost covered the shorts making it look like I was wearing nothing under and my legs were kinda out there. I immediately started blushing too.

Not wanting to make Jem uncomfortable I quickly grabbed a robe from my suite case and put it on, the poor guy probably hasn't seen this much of a girl.

"Um sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh it's fine, I heard noise from here."

Oops " Sorry Jem, that was an accident I was.. Uh.." I didn't really want to explain but Jem was looking at me expectantly.

"I was.. dancing." I finished off lamely.

"Oh i see," He said with an amused smile but he didn't say anything further about it, instead he his attention was focused on something on my bed.

"Tessa? What is that?"

I looked over to where he was looking at, my ipod. "Oh, thats my ipod." I said casually.

He cocked his head to the side. " An ...I-pod?"

I had to stifle a giggle "Yes, I can listen to music on it."

"Really?" He asked wide eyed.

"Yep, would you like to listen?"

"Yes, please," He came closer. I patted the bed signaling to sit on the bed next to me, he seemed a bit hesitant but sat down. I took out the earphones and hit play on the next song which happened to be _Get lucky by Daft Punk and Pharrell. _

_"What is this I'm feeling, _

_you want to leave I'm with it_

_Ah.. _

_We've come too far to give up _

_who we are. _

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to_

_the stars..." _

I was trying to gauge his reaction to the song, I mean come on he is listening to the songs of the 'future'. Jem was sitting quite still while i was tapping my foot to the beat but I took this time to look at his Shadowhunter marks. They were quite beautiful with a lot of intricate swirls and lines.

As the song came to an end I looked a Jem and he looked a me with a smile on his face.

" I take it you liked the song?" I had to know.

" Um.. It was..nice, strange though compared to our type of music."

"Ah, yes of course." I obviously wouldn't expect him to like it straight off the top.

I suddenly yawned, I didn't realise I was really exhausted until now.

"I'm sorry Tessa for keeping you up late," Jem said as he was getting up

"It's fine Jem, I had fun." I said genuinely.

Jem smiled "Goodnight Tessa."

"Night Jem."

I yawned again. I put my Ipod away and crawled into bed. My mind started drifting and I started thinking of home. I missed Nate and my father so much it was like a physical pain. I wondered what they were doing, had they called the police? Were they searching for me? Tears started pooling in my eyes.

_No Tessa you must be strong_

And with that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
